darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Pizza base
A pizza base is an ingredient used to make pizza. It can be made by using water with a pot of flour, awarding the player with 1 Cooking experience, and requires a Cooking level of 35 to make. It can be used with a tomato and cheese to make an uncooked pizza, which can then be cooked. Once it is cooked you get a plain pizza which can be eaten in two bites, or you can add toppings to it. Tomato must be added first, then cheese to make an uncooked pizza. Pizza Bases can also be purchased from Tony's Pizza Bases in the Bandit Camp. Methods to make Pizza base Using the Cooking Guild The Cooks' Guild provides a cheap but time consuming method of making your own pizza base. You will need to be at least level 32 in cooking and wear a chef's hat to enter. You will be able to produce 26 bases at a time comfortably, because you will need one space for a pot that will hold ground flour and one space for the jug to hold water. You can collect both the pot and the jug from the top floor of the cooking guild's windmill. You can get 26 grain from the handy patch behind the guild. Once you have your 26 grain, enter the guild, climb to the top floor, collect a jug and a pot from the tables, you may have to wait for them to spawn. Place 1 grain in the hopper, then operate the hopper controls. Put the next grain in the hopper and operate the controls again. Continue this until all 26 grains have been processed. Run down to the ground floor of the cooking guild. Use your pot on the mill to fill up a pot of flour. Next use your jug on the sink behind the mill to fill it up with water. Now use the jug of water on the pot of flour. You will be given a choice of different doughs. Select Pizza dough (pizza base). Then refill your pot from the mill and your jug from the sink and make more dough. Continue this process until you have all 26 pizza bases. If you stand directly between the mill and the sink you will minimise your time. Starting from the bank desk at the Grand Exchange and running to the field to collect the grain, milling the grain, mixing the dough, and returning to the bank desk to deposit your pizza base. This entire process requires about 9 minutes for 26 pizza bases. A member would have a significantly better output, as there is a members' only bank inside of the cooking guild. However, they must be wearing the Varrock armour 3, which requires completion of the hard Varrock Tasks. Using the Culinaromancer's Chest The most efficient way, if possible, is to use the Culinaromancer's chest since the player can buy flour there. There is a bucket nearby that respawns if you need an extra, and the chest is also a bank. Using the Wydin's Food Store This way makes use of some convenient shortcuts, and requires little experience in-game. The method is to run between the Store and the deposit box where resides near Monks of Entrana, at the northern dock. As running energy is consumed, players can use Home Teleport to save energy moving towards the store, and wear weight-reducing equipments. Using the Sinclair Mansion Another alternative of collecting the Pizza base is in the Sinclair Mansion north of Seers Village. It is recommended to bring 9 buckets, 9 pots, and as many laws as possible. Equip an air staff and Weight-reducing clothing. Run north of Seers' Village bank along the path to the Sinclair Mansion, and go to the northwest room. Fill the pots with flour and buckets with water, then make 9 pizza bases. Once that is done, refill the pots and buckets and use the Camelot Teleport. Run west to the bank, deposit the bases, then use the remaining buckets and pots to make the rest of the bases. Using a Player Owned House Kitchen Yet another alternative for making the Pizza base is a POH kitchen. Before you can do this you need to build an Oak larder at 33 Construction and a water source. You then simply click on the larder and withdraw a couple buckets of milk, which you empty and fill at the water source. You then also withdraw a pot of flour, then you make 9 pizza bases. Once you've done that you can use your servant to bank (requires a little extra cash) or simply run to the nearest bank and repeat. Creating fi:Pizza base Category:Cooking Category:Uncooked food